Jūshirō Ukitake
"}} | image = | race = Soul | birthday = December 21''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 150 | gender = Male | height = 187 cm (6'1½") | weight = 72 kg (158 lbs.) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society Ukitake Family | profession = Shinigami | position = Captain of the 13th Division | division = 13th Division | partner = Rukia Kuchiki | previous partner = Kaien Shiba | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = 5 Unnamed Brothers 2 Unnamed Sisters | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Sōgyo no Kotowari | bankai = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 23 (flashback) Volume 14, Chapter 116 | anime debut = Episode 9 (flashback) Episode 41 | video game debut = Bleach GC: Tasogare | japanese voice = Hideo Ishikawa | english voice = Liam O'Brien Kim Strauss (Episode 40) | spanish voice = Ramon Canals (Spain) Gerardo Reyero (Latin America) }} "Friendship that embraces all." - Tite Kubo is the captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Rukia Kuchiki. Appearance Ukitake is a tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance, caused by an illness which occasionally causes him to cough up blood. Because of his illness, he often spends his time recuperating at Ugendō, his family's estate. During one of his attacks when he was much younger, his hair turned white over a three-day period. This is why his eyebrows are black, the color his hair used to be. 110 years ago, he wore his hair in a long ponytail. Currently his hair is worn long, almost reaching his waist. He wears it parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over his right eye. He has green eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 335 colour spread Ukitake wears the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. He wears a narrow white obi, in which he secures his Zanpakutō. Personality Ukitake's favorite food is ohagi. In his free time he feeds the carp in the lake of Ugendō's garden and also trims the bonsai there, despite lacking the artistic sense necessary for the latter. He also writes a novel series in the Seireitei Communication titled , in which the lead character, Sōgyo, fights evil and saves innocent villagers. Sōgyo's catchphrase is and is hugely popular among the children in Seireitei. The serial is frequently on hiatus, but when it is in the magazine, it ranks in the top three features.Bleach Bootleg; page 116 Ukitake is well-respected and highly honorable, and always treats those around him with respect, even those who are weaker or not as highly ranked as he is. As a result, he can be easily approached by other members of Soul Society who seek favors or advice from the captain. Due to his high moral code, Ukitake will never let any harm come to either his underlings or those who attempt to protect them.Bleach manga; Chapter 119, pages 8-10 He refuses to give up when he believes something is wrong and will break a rule to do what is right.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, pages 21-22 He is also quite perceptive, as seen when he analyzes the various disturbances caused in Soul Society,Bleach anime; Episode 179 and has the ability to correctly judge people's character, as noted by Yamamoto, and knows when they are lonely. He observes that, before meeting Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, Rukia often had trouble opening up about certain things and was very lonely, but sees a difference in her when she spends time training with Orihime. Ukitake has on occasion given people strange or unwanted gifts for no apparent reason, particularly Tōshirō Hitsugaya because of their similar sounding names and hair color.Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+; Tedious Everyday Tales Colorful Bleach part 14 Due to his long-standing position with the Gotei 13, Ukitake is one of the most proficient combatants in Soul Society and always maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle, much like his best friend Shunsui. He refuses to fight with a child or even in the presence of a child, even if that child is an Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 12 He always maintains a semblance of respect for his opponent and is polite in combat situations. He also has a high measure of mercy, never taking the chance to kill Lilynette, but rather actually try to teach her how to be a better fighter, even though she was an enemy.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 3 History ---- Plot Soul Society arc He is first seen in person when he is told of Aizen's apparent death by one of the messengers of Soul Society, being rather shocked when told. He later appears visiting the Senzaikyū, where he stops Captain Byakuya Kuchiki from killing Ganju Shiba and questions his actions, only to be told that special wartime orders have been issued.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, pages 39-40 He later prevents Ganju and Hanatarō Yamada from getting killed for their crimes by having them locked up.Bleach manga; Chapter 119, pages 8-10 After hearing of the execution date being moved up, Jūshirō tries to convince Byakuya to do something, but the noble seemed uncaring that his sister is dying sooner rather than later, and in the stress of the situation, Jūshirō shortly succumbs to his illness.Bleach manga; Chapter 134, pages 1-4 Jūshirō decides to help save Rukia and tries to request a hearing with Central 46 (off screen), but upon being turned down, sets out to help using other means.Bleach manga; Chapter 149, page 9 about to engage in battle with Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.]] His new plan sets around unsealing the Shihōin Shield, an artifact belonging to the Shihōin Clan that is in his possession for unexplained reasons.Bleach manga; Chapter 149, page 10 Using this device, he arrives at the execution site, almost too late and along with Captain Shunsui Kyōraku they destroy the Sōkyoku.Bleach manga; Chapter 151, pages 10-14 The two are then faced by Yamamoto, until Kyōraku grabs him and both of them run away, together with Kyōraku's lieutenant, Nanao Ise.Bleach manga; Chapter 153, pages 14-17 They are, however, caught up by Yamamoto who, after almost choking Nanao with his spiritual pressure, releases his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapters 154-155 Ukitake notes on how long it has been since he last saw that battle stance, and on the urges from Yamamoto both of them release their Zanpakutō in order to fight on equal ground with their former teacher, resulting in a large explosion as they clash.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, pages 6-17 The battle is, however, short-lived and is suddenly stopped when the 4th Division Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu reveals to all of Soul Society that Sōsuke Aizen is a traitor, something Ukitake appears quite shocked to hear.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 12 When Aizen is captured, he seems genuinely put out that the former captain has become 'this corrupt' and voices his opinion on the matter while Aizen is escaping with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. Aizen only responds by saying that Ukitake is arrogant, revealing his plan to sit on the throne of heaven.Bleach manga; Chapter 178, pages 14-16 As thanks for helping save Rukia, Ukitake later gives Ichigo Kurosaki a badge that permits him to legally hunt Hollows in his home town and allows him to transform into his Shinigami state, officially making him a Substitute Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 181, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 182, page 14 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc Ukitake is present when Yamamoto calls him and all the captains for an emergency meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, page 17 While speaking to Hitsugaya, Yamamoto explains that Ukitake had been investigating the Great Spirits Library when he discovered a document unrelated to the Hōgyoku that Aizen had accessed. This document had been about the Ōken - the key of the royal family.Bleach manga; Chapter 223 He later observes Rukia and Orihime training at the Thirteenth Division's training ground. He is approached by Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, who gives Ukitake a copy of the Seireitei Communication and wonders about Ukitake approving of Orihime and Rukia's friendship given that Orihime is a human. Ukitake discusses Rukia's friendship with Orihime Inoue. Ukitake says that friendship is a great thing no matter what and further notes that Orihime and her friends aren't normal and may well become Shinigami once they come to Soul Society at the end of their life. Ukitake then asks Hisagi about his role leading the Ninth Division. Hisagi states that he did not know how much work a captain had to do as Kaname Tōsen was the kind of captain that never let his subordinates feel his burden. Ukitake invites Hisagi to join him for a bit, but Hisagi declines. As Hisagi walks away Ukitake notes that too short a time has passed for hearts to heal.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, pages 1-6 Ukitake later hears that Arrancar are attacking the Human World and tells Rukia to go to the Senkaimon to help out the other Shinigami in the Human World. Orihime attempts to go with her as well, but Rukia states that without a hell butterfly she would just be sent to the waste dimension. However, Ukitake goes over to where they are and tells her that instructions were sent to secure the walls of the waste dimension and that she can pass through freely in a little while. He tells her that he understands that she's in a rush to get there, but in times like these it's good to be patient. Rukia tells Orihime that she will go ahead and wait for her and leaves.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, pages 4-6 When Orihime is brought to Hueco Mundo, Ukitake addresses Hitsugaya's advance squad letting them know that he was the last person to see her before she entered the Senkaimon. He informs them of how she's vanished and could be dead before he is interrupted by Ichigo and Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 238, pages 6-10 Hueco Mundo arc Ukitake, along with Byakuya and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, are told that Rukia and Lieutenant Renji Abarai have disappeared and that the Second Division is looking for them all throughout Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 247, page 1 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc ---- Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Sentarō informs Ukitake that Ichigo has defeated Kūgo Ginjō and that he is okay. Ukitake states that he is glad to hear the news. Later, Shunsui visits Ukitake, telling him that Ichigo had came to Soul Society. Ukitake asks about his Combat Badge and Shunsui replies that he took it with him. He states that he asked Ichigo, but that he apparently trusts them, commenting that he has grown up. Ukitake states that they had failed to realize this.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, pages 4-5 & 15-17 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Ukitake attends a captain meeting where he is informed about Wandenreich's infiltration, and is ordered to prepare for war alongside other captains.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 10-14 Captain Ukitake later encounters one of the enemy soldiers when Soul Society is invaded by the Wandenreich and prepares to fight him with his Shikai already released.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 14 He is later dismayed as he receives word from Rangiku Matsumoto that the enemy has the ability to steal Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, page 7 Later, Ukitake is notified via transmitter swords along with the other captains and lieutenants by Rin Tsubokura that Ichigo is currently heading to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 4 Some point afterwards, Ukitake and several other members of the Gotei 13 are surprised to sense Yamamoto's Reiatsu resonate throughout Seireitei as the Captain-Commander enters the front lines.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 7 Thereafter, Ukitake notices that his throat felt dry and concludes that Yamamoto had activated his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, pages 4-6 Ukitake is then later shocked to sense that Yamamoto had actually fallen at the hands of Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 5 After the battle's conclusion, Ukitake and the other captains gather to mourn the death of the Captain-Commander. Reporting that a body couldn't be found, he concludes that it must have been destroyed by the enemy. Watching on as a messenger reports the status of Kenpachi and Byakuya, he says nothing while the others fight among each other. Shunsui then enters to calm everyone down and after reminding them about the purpose of the Gotei 13, Ukitake and the others are silenced by his words.Bleach manga; Chapter 515, pages 12-17 Ukitake and the other captains later gather outside Seireitei to witness the arrival of the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, pages 12-14 At the beginning of the Wandenreich's second invasion, Ukitake isn't present on the battlefield and is instead far outside of the city's borders with his two assistants, Kiyone and Sentarō, inside of a shrine deep in the forests.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 7 The next day, Ukitake meets with Shunsui in the ruins of what was once the Seireitei as Shunsui notes the extensive damage done to the Wandenreich City. When Shunsui asks him if he thinks the Seireitei's buildings will also be damaged when they return, Ukitake states they will simply rebuild them if this is the case. After Ukitake notes that the Kamikake was successful in predicting that the Wandenreich would enter the Soul King Palace, Shunsui bids him farewell and reveals he must speak with Central 46 about something.Bleach manga; Chapter 605, pages 2-5 Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Ukitake is presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society, as he is able to hold his own against Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapters 156 & 172, page 12 The unique shape of his sword's Shikai and its corresponding abilities make his form of fighting unconventional among Shinigami, but show his skill in this art.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, pages 7-10 Kidō Master: As a captain, Ukitake is shown to have above-average knowledge of Kidō, as shown when he assists in the resealing of the Jōkaishō.Bleach anime; Episode 107 He also aids in the opening of the Senkaimon. He is able to perform fairly high-level spells without incantation,Bleach anime; Episode 248 and he can easily use Kidō in battle, such as when he used Seki against Lilynette Gingerbuck.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 10 Shunpo Master: As a captain, Ukitake is exceptional in the art of Shunpo. He is able to gain sufficient ground while trying to put distance between himself and Captain-Commander Yamamoto during their chase through Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, pages 18-19 Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the oldest and strongest captains in the Gotei 13, Ukitake possesses tremendous spiritual power. He, alongside his best friend Shunsui Kyōraku, are said to possess Reiatsu unmatched by their peers or predecessors.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 10''Bleach'' Official Character Book 2 MASKED; page 37 During his fight against the Captain-Commander, he is not overwhelmed by the spiritual pressure of Yamamoto, though most people would be in such a situation.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 4 Enhanced Durability: Ukitake has shown himself to be very durable, even by Shinigami standards. He was able to withstand the devastating attacks of Captain-Commander Yamamoto, whose Zanpakutō is the most devastating in all of Soul Society in terms of destructive power.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 12 He was also able to effortlessly block Lilynette's Cero with his bare hand, though he himself admitted it was not even of Gillian-level power.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 12-13 Zanpakutō Sōgyo no Kotowari redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Sōgyo no Kotowari (Zanpakutō spirit). : Ukitake's Zanpakutō resembles an average katana, with a rectangular bronze cross guard and dark red handle. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . Once he completes the incantation, he grasps the single blade with two hands. The blade then transforms slowly, and begins to form two blades. As the blades peel apart, a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthens, and silver metal square charms attached to the chain begin to fall, until all five present themselves. The blade is now somewhat thinner than the sealed Zanpakutō, and the tsuba now extends a little bit up the blade. About halfway along the length of the Zanpakutō, a second blade juts out from the inside of the main blade and extends back towards the hilt, running parallel to the main blade. The cutting edge of the second blade faces inward instead of outward.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 12 :Shikai Special Ability: Sōgyo no Kotowari has the ability to absorb an opponent's energy attack through the left sword and direct it through the connecting rope, where the five charms on the rope increase the attack's speed and pressure. It then reverses the attack's original course by firing the same attack from the right sword at full force, making it much more difficult for the opponent to dodge. The entire process occurs so fast that the attack looks as though it originally came from Sōgyo no Kotowari.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, pages 9-11 *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed. Appearance In Other Media In the Bleach games Bleach: Shattered Blade, Bleach: The Blade of Fate, Bleach: Dark Souls, Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, 6, and 7 Ukitake's Zanpakutō attacks using water and electricity. It is seen making orbs of water and shooting out streams of water from those orbs. These orbs can be made into a certain formation and another skill is to make a puddle of water in the ground as a trap, called Minabuki, when the opponent steps upon the puddle, spears of water and thunder pierces through the enemy. It also creates crashing waves or tornadoes of water that either protect Ukitake from attacks or engulf a target. Another ability is to create a cube of water to imprison a target. In terms of lightning, it can shoot fast bolts at a target, create a powerful shockwave, or send a surge through the ground to a target. The lightning can also be used in combination with Ukitake's speed to surround him and perform a powerful tackling attack. In both Bleach DS games, Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls, Ukitake is able to perform a special move together with Shunsui Kyōraku, when they are in a team. The attack is called . It combines a powerful hurricane-like, green wind-attack, performed by Kyōraku, and lightning in form of several ball-lightnings, which form diamonds, performed by Ukitake. This is notable in that in both games, it is the only such 'team attack' possible. Trivia *His Zanpakutō and Shunsui Kyōraku's Zanpakutō have the longest release commands as of yet. Word-for-word, Ukitake's is the longer of the two, although the translation in the English manga drastically shortens it and lengthens Kyōraku's. *In the latest popularity poll, Ukitake came 19th (in the previous one he was 14th), while his Zanpakutō, Sōgyo no Kotowari, came 17th. *In the first popularity poll, before his name and face were revealed, Ukitake came 70th with just one vote, but was labeled as "the Shinigami that appeared in Rukia's memories". *The Shinigami Women's Association published a Photo Collection showcasing Ukitake called Sickbed which is now sold out. Bleach Bootleg, page 28 *In the manga his eyes are green, but in the anime they are brown. *According to Tite Kubo, Ukitake's theme song is "Back to the Innocence" by Jonathan Cain.Bleach manga; volume 18, Ukitake's character profile Quotes * (To Rukia Kuchiki) "There are two types of fights. Whenever we are in battle, we must be one of the two. The fight for life or…the fight for pride! Right now…He is fighting for his pride! His wife’s pride…his men's pride…Most importantly…his own personal pride. Dismiss this as his stubbornness…and let him fight alone like this…"Bleach manga; Chapter 135, pages 13-15 * (To Sōsuke Aizen) "To sink all the way to the level of allying with the Menos. What are you trying to do?"Bleach manga; Chapter 178, page 14'' *(To Shūhei Hisagi) "Friends are a good thing, even if they tread a different path."Bleach manga; Chapter 230, page 4 * (To Lilynette Gingerbuck when told age does not matter for Arrancar) "I know that. But still, I'm afraid I must refuse! As far as I'm concerned, you are a child, and a girl, at that. I couldn't possibly fight someone like you! If you selfishly decide to fight me despite that, then I'll just make you go home myself! Now why don't you run along and play with a ball or something?"Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 13 References Titles Navigation de:Jūshirō Ukitake es:Jūshirō Ukitake Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:13th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Kidō Masters Category:Shunpo Masters